You had it coming
by Lace-n-leather
Summary: Bella & Alice return to Forks after there sister Angela takes her own life. A diary is found containing vital info about her death.Can they enact revenge on the people responsible?Or end up hurting themselves in the process? SEX,SUICIDE,SWEARING-RATED M
1. Bloodless Beauty

**Ok, SO this is my first attempt at writing, please be honest, but not to brutal. :)**

**This story contains fowl language, sex scenes and abuse.. You have been warned. Stephanie Myer owns everything.. I own nothing**

BPOV

"Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name.

Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth as in heaven.

Give us today our daily bread.

Forgive us our sins, as we forgive those who sin against us.

Save us from the time of trial and deliver us from evil.

Amen"

"May her soul and the souls of all the faithful departed through the mercy of God rest in peace."

I stood in the frozen winter air clutching my sister hand, tears welling up in my eyes. The sounds of heartbreaking anguish from my step- mother Sue were almost unbearable. I felt sick. She stood beside the gravesite clutching my father's shirt, his arm around her waist as if she were literally about to fall apart. I could hear other family members sniffing, blowing their noses and choking back their own tears as my step-sister was lowered into the ground.

"No, no..My baby" Sue howled her cries becoming more and more agonizing. She sounded like she was suffering greatly. Another desperate sob escaped her and that in-turn set my sister off.

"Oh Angela" She sobbed and fresh memories of our times together flooded my mind. Playing on tyre swings, camping in the backyard, shopping trips to Seattle, diving of the cliff at the res, slumber parties in 6th grade. I pushed back the tears, my memories tormenting me. My lips trembled uncontrollably and I tried to swallow down the pain.

"Shhh, honey." My cousin Rosalie tried to still her whimpering. I looked up to find her holding Alice's little head in her hands, patting it slightly trying her best to sooth her. God she looked so strong, her face was blank. Void of any emotion .Anyone would have thought she hadn't cried at all, and if I hadn't heard her bawling in her bedroom last nite I wouldn't have known otherwise. I would never understand the reasoning behind having this fearless image of hers. She had always been this way from the moment I had meet her. My uncle Carlisles first marriage had ended badly and Rose's mother took off when she was a baby. She's the spitting image of him, Blonde, tanned and blessed with those ridicules good looks. I've often thought her mother dumping her could have contributed to why she is the way she is, but who knows. Growing up I always looked up to her, she was a year older than me and Alice. A natural leader, strong, popular, vivacious... fearless. But to look at her now, to really look she wasn't that girl, not today anyway. She was broken, you could see in her eyes she just looked lost, helpless, alone and mostly afraid.

When Renee had left Charlie and taken me and Alice Rose and Angela were the only constant contacts (bar Charlie) that we had in Forks. We would come every summer and for the odd holiday when we were young and they had always been there, hiking, fishing and more recently drinking. And when we would leave it was sad but they would write to us. OK so Angela would write it and Rose would scribble a few lines and sign it, but still. She would send photos and some of her drawings, she was an amazing artist. I would miss those letters.

...

After the funeral we all made it back to Charlies. We were in living room and it was packed, people were drinking 'celebrating' her life, rembering the good times bla, bla, bla. In actuality I didn't know half the people here and I'd take a bet neither did Angela. It seemed as if half the town was here and I noticed allot of Sue's family and random people from the reservation had attended. Angela's boyfriend Ben had stayed for the funeral but was too distraught to come to the wake, it's awful having to see a man cry like that. Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett was here along with his two brothers. He was tall, and ripped with a dark hair and a cute dimpled face, exactly what Rosalie would go for. His brother Jasper looked like the athletic type, slim but muscular with dark blonde hair and when spoken to he seemed very charismatic and genuine. The other brother Edward was also tall with a muscular form; he had dark bronze coloured hair, a defined jawline and was even more charming than Jasper. His hair wisped around his face in disarray, giving it that just fucked look. His skin was pale but not obscenely so. It was almost like he suited it, which is just absurd because who suitsbeing pasty white?_ Him obviously him, my subconscious argued, he's quite cute really. _I shook my head in disgust; this was my sister's wake for goodness sake!People were drinking, smoking and chatting it was to pissing me off emencly. How ignorant, didn't people know my sister had JUST died? We had JUST put her body in the ground? The way some of the guests were behaving was just insulting, laughing and joking like they had no regard for her life. They may as well have spat on her fucking grave. _Bastards._

"For fuck sakes, is anyone going to get that?" Rose spat making a dash for the phone. This was how Rose deals, she lashes out. Being a bitch is her way of expressing how she feels, I knew she was hurting so I would let her.

"Hello" She panted into the receiver. "Yes I'll just get her." Rose replied taking the phone to the rocking chair and handing it to Sue.

"Yes." Sue croaked her voice raspy and raw from her grief.

"What?" She looked as white as a ghost. "Are you... are you sure?" She answered in a hushed tone taking the phone and darting into the hallway.

I looked over at Rosalie, who was now tucked under Emmett's arm as him and his brothers looked deep in discussion. Alice and Charlie had followed Sue into the hallway and I found my legs moving toward them on their own accord.

"What have I done? What have I done to deserve this?" She wept into Charlies shoulder.

"First they take my baby and now this." She gasped looking utterly spent.

"Come on now, we'll take you to bed." Charlie cooed.

"Bella, tell the guests to leave." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the stairs.

"Wait! Bella, Alice" She sniffed walking back down the last two stairs. She walked to the small oak consol table in the hall and opened the first drawer.

"In Angela's.." She stopped forcing back her whimpers.

"She said she wanted you to have this, that it would be her last letter to you girls." She wept handing me a large brown envelope. Her face wet with tears, she kissed us goodnight and made her way back up the stairs with Charlie.

I turned to Alice she looked pale, too pale her eyes were bloodshot and red from her crying. Something had upset her, obviously Angela's death was a factor but there was something else.

"Alice. Who was that on the phone?" I asked not knowing if I really wanted to hear the answer.

"The morgue.. The doctor, he said... She wa..." She looked sick.

"What? What Alice" I said encouraging her to spit it out.

"She was pregnant." She whispered.


	2. First Mistakes

**Again Stephanie Myer owns it all...**

**This chapter contains extreme language and SMUT... You have been warned people.**

**Also: I have no Beta- If anyone can help me with this It would be much appreciated.**

**Thanks xx**

BPOV

I have been trying to get rid of the guest for over an hour now but my hints and polite goodbyes are not working. I am trying to clean the house while they mull around drinking, throwing there cans wherever they lie. In the distance I see Rose and Alice they are currently drowning their sorrows in a bottle of Jack at the picnic table out back.

"Come on guys, out, out." I try my best to sound firm but it sounds more like a plea than anything else. I'm becoming overwhelmingly flustered. I have Angela's letter upstairs and I just want to go upstairs, read it and wallow.

"Alright everybody OUT you heard the lady" I velvet voice booms from beside me. I turn to my side to see Edward smiling down at me. Within minutes the crowed has dispersed onto the street and people are making their way home.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"You're Welcome." He replied.

"Edward drinks up!" Emmett bellowed from the kitchen holding a beer and a handful of empty shot glasses.

"I better go, come and have a drink with us." He offers.

"I think I'll clean up a bit first, maybe later." I shrug. He nods and walks towards the yard. I begin my cleaning.

I do a quick sweep of the house picking up copious amounts of empty bottles and cans. And my mind wanders... I think about how Angela is gone, why did she do it? If she were depressed we could have helped her. She was pregnant, so what? Renee had me an Alice when she was in her teens and we turned out fine. Is that why she had done this? I think about her last moments and try and stifle my sobs. Did she suffer? I hoped it wasn't painful for her. Oh god, what if she had changed her mind at the last minute? Did she hang their chocking in fear? I shake my head forcing my uncertainties to dissipate. I don't want to think about this, not today. I grab the half empty bowls of chips and peanuts and take them to the kitchen and dump them into the sink.

"Bella" Rosalie calls from across the yard waving at me to come over from the picnic table, bottles upon bottles of alcohol are scattered across the top.

"Drink?" A seductive voice purrs in my ear. Edward is behind me holding a shot glass filled with orange liquid._ One won't hurt._ My psyche encourages but I'm apprehensive. I know when I drink my emotions can tend to get the better of me. I have to be the strong one today. Alice needs me, Rose needs me.

'"What is it?" I ask

"It's called a slow fuck." His lips graze my neck and his breath vibrates against my skin. My breathing hitches, this is so alluring, even him saying the word 'fuck' is turning me on.

I take it silently and slam it down. It is surprisingly nice, tastes just like orange juice except for the after burn.

"Do you like it?" His voice dripping with innuendo and I feel a similar heat creep to my ears ._Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush._ My cheeks flood beet red and he chuckles from behind me and saunters his way to the table.

"Come on Bella." Edward grins from his seat._ Smug bastard._ Oh I knew his type, rich, fun full of his own self-importance. The audacity of this man, honestly!

"Bella. Bella "Alice squeals in delight and I smile happy to see she's back to her old self, for now anyway.

"This is Casper... You know Amits brother." I wince. Oh no, Alice is so wasted she can barely from a coherent sentence.

At this Rosalie starts giggling "Ha ha Casper.. You know coz he's so white." Rosalie blurts almost falling off the bench. I look around and see Emmett and Edward chuckling at Jaspers expense.

"Oh don't worry baby" Alice pouts giving his face a little tap "Casper's a friendly ghost." She smiles and he looks at her with puppy dog eyes.

I grab a beer and drink it while listening to the rest of the group talk and laugh. Angela isn't mentioned at all and I'm secretly glad the mood is kept light and upbeat. We have a few more shots and for some reason they all have fowl names. Slipper nipple, Alabama slammer, cock sucking cowgirl seemed to be a favourite of Rose's. The drinking was making me feel good, real good and soon I was laughing away with the rest of the group.

I take my shot glass and began looking around the table. I take the strawberry schnapps the Galliano and lemonade from the table and pour myself a drink.

"What's that?" Edward asks repeating my earlier question.

"I dunno." I shrug "It's sort of my own con-cock-tion." I grin looking at him from under my lashes.

" I want one." Alice whines and soon the whole table has there glasses in front of me.

"So what are we calling this Bella?" Jasper asks holding the shot above his head looking threw the bottom.

"I don't know." I muse. Edward is still smirking at me from across the table and I want to wipe it off his face. I slip off my flats and run my foot along the inside of Edwards leg. He jumps in fright and I giggle. His eyes dart around the table checking to see if anyone has noticed.

"What do you think Edward?" What would you call this drink?" I ask taking a sip of my beer. The group looks at him expectantly I take this opportunity to run my foot up and down his legs, from the ankle to the knee to the thigh but never actually putting it there.

"I don't know.. How about cunt licking cock-tease" He suggests dryly gritting his teeth. I stifle another laugh and he looks at me his green eyes wide with fury. Without warning he grabs my ankle, shoving my foot between his pants. I feel his prominent bulge and gasp as he begins rubbing my foot roughly against him.

Oh my, this is so beyond hot. Him sitting there fucking himself with my foot like an animal. It's rough and savage and oh so hot. I feel the familiar buzz, a coiling in my stomach, my panties are wet and I know I will have to finish myself off tonight. _Or he could do it for you?_ No I tell myself, No I will NOT have sex with this asshole!

With that I pulled my foot away, but Edward just grips it tighter. Up down, up down, up down he stokes himself in frenzy. He growls and I look around the table hoping like hell no one catches on to what we are doing. Nope, they aren't even looking in our direction. _I'll fix that._

"Excuse me." I say making a move to stand up. Edward jerks me back down and I almost fall backwards over the bench seats. The whole table is looking and I know that he will have to let me go.

"I'm going to bed; it's been a long day." I put on my sad face for Alice and Rosalie's benefit. Edward reluctantly releases my leg and I shudder slightly missing the contact. I make my way into the house, I turn around as I walk up the steps to the door and see Edward sitting there looking at me with the most murderous gaze. I throw my head back and laugh, loving the fact he will have to sit there with that throbbing erection until they leave. I imagine him trying to hide it, using a bottle or something of the sorts, then someone catching him and I giggle all the way to my room...

"Something funny?" A smooth voice asks, I literally stop breathing. I turn slowly to see Edward standing beside me. My eyes darted to his pants and there he stood ragging boner and all.

."See something you like?" He purred stepping closer. "You can't honestly think I would let you leave me there in my current _situation_." He said. His mouth grazed the crook of my neck while h he backed me against the doorway. Within seconds we we're inside my room Edward locks my door as I back away from him my knees hitting the bed.

"Strip" He orders.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I said Take it off Bella." His voice is strong and powerful._ Arrogant bastard_. What gave him the right to speak to me this way, like dog he barks orders at? _Jump Bella.. Oh yes Edward, how high?_

"You want it, come and get it." I challenge.

HE stalks his way to me, his gaze never leaving mine. My heart skips several beats and my stomach turns and nots. His hands grip my shirt ripping it open the buttons make popping sounds as they hit the wooden floor. Edward's hands find their way to my pants and he drops to his knees pulling them down with him. He kisses his way up my thighs to my soaking panties; looking up from below me he

_Holly Shit!_

He pulls them down and is soon standing in front of my naked form.

"Bend over." He barks.

And in this moment I don't give a shit that he's talking to me like an animal, I'm glad to be his bitch. He grips my hip and pushes my back forward, my hands are on the bed and my ass is sticking in the air.

His large hands stroke my backside before slapping it swiftly. I yelp from the sound of it and again he laughs darkly. I hear the sound of his zipper and within seconds his rock hard cock is grazing my entrance, I moan loudly and push my ass out against it.

"Shh.. Don't make me gag you" he warns and I can almost see him smiling behind me.

_Damn him and that dirty mouth!_

His hands hand run up my spine to my head and he twists the curled ends of my hair in his hands. He positions himself behind me and slips himself inside of me. He starts of slowly pulling in and out then picking up his tempo.

"Ohhhh." I moan.

"You like that?" He asks and I ignore him. I will not even dignify that with a response, he is already so cock-sure there is no way he needs me to boost that ego of his.

"Tell. ..Me...you...love...it" He grunts slamming into me with each word.

"Just shut up and fuck me." I spit.

At this he pummels himself into me forcefully pumping in a complete frenzy, I feel myself get wetter as my release becomes close.

"Oh shit.. shit.. shit I'm coming." I try to stifle my cries as my body convulses, I shiver and shake my orgasms hitting me in wave after wave. With a few hard thrusts Edward follows soon after releasing into me growling a low "Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

**People, I need a beta so if anyone wants to help me out please message me. Again I won nothing.**

**Please read and review.**

Bang, bang, bang bang.

"Come on Bella, you don't need to be porn star ready. What are you doing in there!.." Rosalie whined from behind the door.

"I'm coming. Give me a freakin second!" I growled exasperated.

I got out of the shower, chucking a towel around me and opened the door. Rosalie was standing outside leaning against the wall looking a little worse for wear but still gorgeous as ever. I rolled my eyes at her and darted for my room, it was freezing in the breezy hallway.

Stepping in my room I sighed with relief, it was much warmer in here. Edward must have turned my heater on after her had left because my room was like a Furness. In my drunken state I vaguely remember him placing me into bed, but anything else beyond that point was a blur. And when I woke up this morning he was gone. Not that I was surprised, I was nothing to him, just another notch in his belt I bet. And if I were being honest with myself last night could have happened with anyone half- decent, it was just a bonus that Edward had a pretty face to look at. I had all intentions of going to bed reading Angela's letter and crying myself to sleep, but the minute Edward came into my room I knew I wouldn't deny him. I just didn't want to be alone. _Yeah you keep telling yourself that._ My subconscious scoffed her eye brows raised like a true sceptic.

I walked over to the bed and pulled out my clothes from the sports bag. Dark blue jeans, a white lose t-shirt and a pair of thick black socks. I wouldn't be going anywhere today so Alice wouldn't be complaining about my shitty fashion sense and the fact she had to be seen with me in public.

"Bella." Alice came barging into my room her little face fraught and pale.

"What?.. What is it Alice. Is someone hurt? I ask in a panic. A pained wail escapes her and I am at her side in an instant but she pushes me away and I stand by my window confused.

She stands pacing in the room looking like she is trying to compose herself. I make a stand to comfort her again as she sobs but her hand comes out to block me, she is really scaring me now.

"I read it" She blurts chucking a dark brown leather notebook in my lap. The folder is chocolate in colour, it looks well used and there are cracks and warps in the leather. A small strap runs from the back to front of the book and is clipped holding down the pages that are threatening to spill out. I stare at it perplexed.

"It's Angela's diary." She informs, obviously seeing my confusion. She still looks deathly white; obviously something in her readings must be causing her this grief. Alice is usually so happy, so I know this cannot be good.

I nod in understanding, unclip the strap, open the diary and begin to read...

'Angela Webbers' the first page is colourful and happy her name is written in the middle of the page while the rest of the page is scattered with items I remember from our childhood. The friendship bracelet me and Alice had made her for Christmas in 98, the dried flowers from Charlie and her mums wedding in 96, a feather from when we would play Indians and cowboys with her cousins and sand from the beach scattered across the page.

I turned the next page to see a sketch of both me and Alice, she was such a good artist it looked as if her drawings were actual photos, and she made everything look so real... She had written the most wonderful things about us. And from what I had read she loved our visits in the summer. She has created Acrostic poems for each of us. A= adorable, L= lively I= imaginative C=caring E= excitable.

I continued to the next page and there was a picture of a young girl, the image looked like it had been torn out of a newspaper or article. The name above read **Jessica Stanley**, she looked quite pretty, she was smiling her dark hair flowed around her face. Again she had written a poem however the words describing this girl were far from commendable. The words slut, skank and cunt were just a few. I continued reading more about this girl Angela seemed to hate so much I turned page after page at what I read shocked me the my core. Lists and dates stories about how this girl and her army of skanks teased and tormented her.

_**January 5**__**th**__** 2006- Pushed down the stairs**_

_**March 3**__**rd**__**- Stuck a sanitary pad covered in ketchup on her back.**_

_**June 23**__**rd**__**- Shoved in locker.**_

_**July 28**__**th**__**- Almost drowned her in the sink of the girls toilet**_.

_**August 25**__**th**__**-**__**Cut my hair**__. _ _Oh god, on her birthday. _

The list went on and on, throwing food at her, tripping her, Almost running her over in the parking lot.

I was a quarter of my way through the book before I sore another face. This one was Lauren Malloy, blonde busty and smiling like a prom queen, Then Tanya Delaney another bottle blonde slim, gorgeous, pretty.

'_**There everything I'm not.**_' Angela writes. '_**Fun, beautiful, sexy.'**_

' _**If I'm lucky some days I'm invisible**_, _**others they notice me and I'm there's for the taking.**_'

'_**This life I lead is so humiliating. I wonder what Ben thinks? '**_

_**Does he see me as weak? I'm sure he's ashamed to be seen with me. They don't like me, I don't like me.. Why would he**_?'

"Angela." I gasp letting the tears forming in my eyes spill over. I sob, I cry for her, for her lost life over this, over her unborn baby. I cry for my Dad, for Sue for Ben and for us. The people she loved and has left behind. A waste of a life, she could have been happy, maybe not now but someday.

I continue through to the last pages of her book.

_**JAMES **_Was the next name a handsome looking guy with long sandy blonde hair. He stood with his arms draped along Tanya and Lauren sly grin tugging on his lips. He was on the football team with Emmett, a player of sorts, always had a different girl on his arm. He was an asshole, standing by and laughing while those girls made her life a living hell.

"Jasper" I ask aloud as I skimmed over the writing on the paper. She writes of him in here as one of the popular boys at Forks high, but he is kind and gracious to her. Then there is Emmett, again he is well liked, caption of the football team and obviously dating Rose. She says he is always courteous to her, helping out whenever Rosalie has asked him. She always felt guilty when he would pick her and Rose up in the morning for the drive to school. She again was worried if her presence embarrassed him, and that she was the '_**clichéd annoying sister'**_. Holding my breath I turned the last page. _Please don't be him, please don't be him._

_**EDWARD CULLEN**_ the words jumped out at me from the page. I knew they would be there but the gilt I felt made me sick. There was a small photo in the corner of the page; he stood there his arms wrapped around Jessica Stanley's waist smiling a toothy all- American smile. Even in this picture with pseudo bitch Stanley he looked stunning all sex hair and emerald eyes. She uses words like '**gorgeous'**,** 'charming'** and **'charismatic.' **In her depiction of him.

'_**He doesn't even know I exist, actually he does know but he doesn't give a damn.'**_ She goes on to write how he and Jessica date and again like Emmett and Jasper he does nothing. He is never outright mean or nasty to her and on the day they had pushed her down the stairs he helped take her to the nurse. And I quote 'she_** was grateful to him for that' **_._Grateful for what? That he didn't treat you like a piece of shit stuck to his shoe!_

I sit staring blankly at the lump of leather in my lap, I feel sick and my mind is racing over every word Angela had written. She thought Edward was 'gorgeous'.. Did she like him in that way? Surely she didn't, she had Ben. _Hmm but Ben's no Edward. _Oh shut up I sneer, my psyche is really starting to piss me off with her unwanted opinions

"Hey there's a page missing." I mumble looking down at the ripped remains of the last page. _Why would she rip that out? _I can see the indentations of her writing etched into the cardboard backing and begin looking around the room for something to enhance it.

"Someone should have done something." Alice sniffed.

I ignore her and scurry out of my room and down the hall into Angela's. I head straight for her desk taking a piece of thick black chalk from the pencil holder. I head back to my room brushing the fine chalk lightly over the page.

"I just can't believe it." I whisper stopping midstride in the hallway.

"What?" Alice asks

My stomach is churning inside me and I can't even bring myself to say the words written on the paper before me. Instead I extend my hand holding the book out to Alice to read for herself.

I Alice grabs the book frowning, I can see her eyes scanning the page and all too soon I hear her gasp of recognition. There are literally hundreds of words on that page but only a handful are significant.

I take the book from her gently and the background I hear the spray of the shower dying down and the rattling of the shower door being opened. I look up at Alice her eyes brimming with tears her tiny hands balled into tight fists and her checks glowing red. Rosalie is humming to herself in the bathroom and I panic knowing Alice is enraged.

Before I know it she has snatched the book from my hands and is stomping down the hallway. She bangs loudly on the door screaming "Rosalie. ..Rosalie... Rosalie!"

"Hold on!" She yells back.

Alice is getting more and more wound up and by the time Rose opened the door Alice has lost it.

"Tell me you didn't fucking know about this" Alice spits chucking the book at Rose's feet.

"What her scrap book?" She asks confused. "Of course I do, she always had her nose in that thing." She explained. She scoffs standing in front of the mirror putting the last touches of mascara to her already perfect lashes.

"Have you ever bothered to look at it? Ever wonder why she always ' had her nose in it'?" Alice growled.

Rose turns to Alice who is choking on her own tears and it dawns on her something is not right. She leans down and plucks the book from the floor and begins to read it.

We stand in the bathroom watching Rosalie's face change from various shades of sadness to guilt and then to anger. She turns the last page to see the remnants of the black chalk, her face turns deathly white and her hand comes up to cover her mouth and I know exactly what she's seen.

There literally in black and white are words that would change our lives forever.

' _**Ben can never know. How can I face him now, like this knowing the baby isn't his?'**_

'_**They took away my soul only to replace it with another.'**_

'_**Raped'**_

"Oh my god" Rosalie gasped and for the first time since we got here I saw her let go. Her eyes grew wet and red and she sobbed tiny little sobs as if she were really trying to keep it together. To my surprise Alice is at her side instantly. Soothing her, running fingers threw her damp hair just as Rose had done to her at the funeral.

She cried that night, I mean really bawled and for me in was a relief, at least I knew she wasn't holding onto all that pent up emotion. As sad as it sounded with Rosalie's good looks female popularity wasn't really part of the package. In reality she felt most of the girls there were too threatened by her and that she must be 'unapproachable' because none had even tried to befriend her. She told us she did know about Angela's bullying but that she had approached Jessica and the rest of the girls and had thought it was 'sorted out'. They never did anything around her and up until this point she had thought Angela was doing well. She told us how much she would miss Angela and even made a joke about how Angela was her only real female friend apart from Emmett. It's at this point I know I can't leave Forks yet and more importantly I can't leave Rose. She needs us now more than ever. She could try all she wanted with this brave front, but with us, we could see the real her. Hurt, sadness, and a girl afraid to be alone.

...

.


End file.
